


Forever

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex, kid!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Epilogue to The Little French Maid Series</p><p>I PROMPTED: Proposal gone...right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! The last part! We've come so far! From a one-shot to a 40,000 word series! Holy Gold guys! Thank you so much to all my readers, and those of you who left kudos, and comments. It keeps me writing, makes me smile, and I really appreciate it! xx
> 
> This verse is complete now. But it is still OPEN TO PROMPTS. You cam prompt me on A03, on tumblr @JustADeraie, or twitter @JustADearie. 
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

*4 years later*

A baby was certainly not everything Rum had expected it to be. There was a lot more crying around the house, infants were always hungry, and they stunk. And that isn't even including how difficult a pregnancy was. Belle was always sore, and he constantly had to run out in the middle of the night to pick up whatever she was craving, and don't forget about the increased sex drive. Alright, to be fair the last one was rather one of the most enjoyable aspects of Belle's pregnancy. Seeing her body swell up, knowing that was his baby inside of her, it did things to Rum he didn't always care to admit. And the first time the baby kicked, feeling the little flutter in Belle's stomach, it was enough to make even the most feared man smile. But absolutely nothing could compare to the first time you hold your son in your arms, and he just reaches out, trusting you completely, knowing that you're the one who'll love him, and always keep him safe, forever. That was the best moment of Rum's life. Even the eleven hours of labour was worth it for that one moment, and he didn't even do the hard work. A baby wasn't exactly everything Rum had expected it to be, it was better, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Papa!" A little voice chirped, as a small boy with a head of luscious brown curls came bouncing into the kitchen. "Papa is my peanut butter and jelly samich ready yet?" The boy asked, rich brown eyes, just like his fathers looking up at him, with a smile of pretty pink lips, just like his mothers.

"It is my boy!" Rum said before leaning down to reach for the toddler who opened his arms wide. Rum picked up his son, resting him against his hip as the boy leaned forward to place a kiss on his Papa's cheek. Rum tapped the boys nose in response playfully before continuing. "Thank you for that Baelfire, but the correct pronunciation is sandwich. You know your mother wouldn't like it if we were saying things wrong if we knew how to say them right."

"Mama says words are important."

"As they are Baelfire."

"Alrighty, is my sand-sand-whichhh ready Papa?" The boy asked respectfully.

"That's a good lad! I think if you ask Mama we might go out for some ice cream this afternoon, a special treat?"

"I love ice cream Papa! Can I ask her? Can I ask her please?"

"Of course you may. Your sandwich and milk will be on the table when you get back." Rum said before he set the boy down, and he immediately darted off up the stairs to ask his Mama for permission. Rum took the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and placed it on a plastic plate, along with some purple grapes and baby carrots, before setting it at Baelfire's spot at the table, the one with the booster seat, or as Baelfire referred to it: the captains chair. Rum then poured a good measure of milk into a sealed plastic cup with a built in straw and placed it next to the remainder of Baelfire's lunch. He washed his hands in the sink, and dried them off with a gold dish towel when the doorbell chimed softly. 

Rum picked up his cane from it's spot, leaning against the corner of the counter, before limping towards the front door. They didn't usually get many visitors, sometimes Baelfire's friends came over, but those were always scheduled arrangements. The small house that he and Belle had bought upon learning about the unexpected Baelfire was just on the outskirts of Storybrooke. Close enough for Baelfire to go to kindergarten, for Rum to work in his shop, and for Belle to volunteer in the library. But because of it's isolated location they weren't frequent traffickers for door to door salesmen. Curiously, Rum opened the yellow front door, only to be absolutely shocked when he saw Milah standing on their front porch. He hadn't seen Milah in years. Sure, there were awkward run ins at the grocery store, but for the most part they had chosen to ignore each other. 

"Milah?" His confusion immanent in his voice. "What are you?" He almost yelled, but then remembered his sweet boy was just upstairs. "Would you like to come in?" He remedied politely.

"Oh, um no." Milah replied nervously. "I'm fine right here, I wont be long I just--" Milah paused, staring at a young boy with curly brown hair, a green crocodile shirt, and little black jeans, come teetering down the staircase and tentatively toddling towards his Papa. Milah's eye followed the boy along his whole journey until Rum mirrored Milah's gaze, looking beside his left leg and noticing Baelfire, who had his small hand wrapped tightly in the material of Rum's dress pants. 

"Hey Bae." Rum said softly, placing his hand on the back of the boys head and tousling his curls around slightly. "This is your Papa's old friend Milah." Rum said, introducing the boy before looking back up to Milah who was staring at his son. "This is my boy Baelfire." Rum said to Milah, for the pair had never really met.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Little Bae said as he stuck out his little hand and offered it for a shake. Milah laughed a little at the boys gesture before gingerly placing her hand within his own and shaking the boys.

"Takes after his father I see." Milah said honestly, and openly. 

"Are you kidding me. I wasn't anywhere near as smart at three." Rum said, fondly looking at his son.

"Arguably you still aren't now." Milah said under her breath.

"Listen Milah what is it you wanted? If it's money just go through--"

"It's not money Rum." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I came to give you these." Milah held out a manila envelope. "I heard about Belle, a little late but, well here." She pushed the package into his hands. 

"Thank you?" Rum said, incredibly confused, but not quite as confused as Baelfire who's forehead was all wrinkly and his eyebrows askew. 

"Well, I better get going. Killian's waiting for me at the docks. Were going this time. For good."

"But Milah--" Rum protested, she couldn't just leave without any arrangements about their assets being made, what about their house, had she sold it without even telling him!

"Look inside the envelope Rum." Milah said before bending a little lower. "It was a pleasure to meet you Baelfire." She said with a smile before backing off the porch and walking down the driveway and onto the street. 

"What?" Rum questioned, before working open the red tie wrap and slipping out a pile of thick weight papers. He held his breath as he scanned the documents, his heart nearly stopping when he saw the bottom, no longer blank. He smiled, causing the skin at the corner of his mouth to crease with his growing grin. He closed the front door lazily, his mind in a daze, when he was brought back to reality by his boy.

"What is it Papa?" He asked curiously.

"I think it's that time my boy!" He said happily and Baelfire jumped up and down with excitement, like he was already privy to the information Rum was talking about. "Do you remember what to do Bae?" Rum asked before walking into the kitchen, the toddler following behind him dutifully. Rum reached into the tea cup cupboard, turned over an upside down cup, and revealed a small black box in the hiding place.

"I remember Papa." The boy confirmed as his Papa struggled to bend down to the boys eye level. Rum reached out his hands, holding the velvet box and opened it up for the boy.

Bae gasped. 

"It's bewtaful Papa!" 

"Do you think your Mama will like it?" Rum asked, not even concerning himself with his boys mispronunciation.

"Mama will love it because she loves us." Bae said with a toothy grin.

"That is very true my boy. Mama loves us very much." Rum said as he closed the box and placed it in Bae's open palm. "Alright my boy! It's your time to shine, let's go find Mama." And upon finishing his sentence Bae bounded out of the kitchen and up the staircase, leaving Rum to struggle to catch up with the little rascal. 

Baelfire waited for his Papa at the doorway of his parents bedroom, where he watched his Mama folding some of his laundry. When Rum had caught up he nodded, signalling for Baelfire to enter the bedroom, and seek out his Mama for his very important mission. 

"Mama!" Baelfire said as he walked over to his Mama.

"Yes Baelfire, how may I help you?" She asked, setting aside her folding, before struggling to sit on the bed so that she could be closed to eye level with her son. Bealfire continued to walk all the way up to his Mama, until he was resting against her knees.

"Mama I have a special question to ask you."

"Then I shall do my very best to answer my darling boy." Belle said as she ran a tender hand through her sons curls.

Baelfire brought out the secret box, struggled to open the lid with his small fingers before showing the shining blue diamond to his Mama. "Mama will you marry Papa?" The boy asked, smiling because he knew he nailed it.

Belle's jaw dropped. Her blue eyes shinning as she looked over at the ring and stared at her little son in shock. 

"Baelfire, where did you--" Belle asked before she heard the tapping of Rum's cane on the hardwood as he entered their bedroom. Belle looked up to him immediately, the questions written all over her face. This was impossible. What was Rum doing dragging their son into something he would never understand.

"I think these might interest you." He said, handing Belle the envelope with the papers in it before winking at his son who stood dutifully, ring in hand.

Belle opened the envelope and her eyes shot up at Rum as soon as she read the title on the first page; they were the divorce papers. He nodded, causing her to riffle to the last page, which now bared two signatures, the ink still barley set on the second. Belle dropped the papers to the bed in disbelief.

"Now Belle, I believe our son has a question to ask you." Rum said giving Bae the signal.

"Mama will you, pleeease marry Papa?"

Belle smiled.

"Bae would you tell your Papa that I would love to marry him." Bae looked at her slightly confused. "Tell your Papa yes." She said again and the boys face lit up immediately, looking up to his father and giving his Papa a thumbs up before he remembered that it was his job to give his Mama the ring. Belle tried not to cry, or laugh, as Bae did his very best to put the diamond on his Mama's finger, he had to get confirmation as to which finger it was before continuing. But once he had it sorted out the ring did look absolutely stunning on his Mama's hand, it matched her eyes.

Belle struggled to her feet as Rum moved towards her, catching her in a hug, as Baelfire wriggled between them, desiring to be a part of the moment. Rum leaned down to Belle, cupping her face between his palms before pressing his lips to hers softly, a trail of tears getting caught between their cheeks.

"Will you truly be my wife Belle?" He whispered into her ear as their lips parted.

"Forever, remember." She said before kissing his cheek. "Oh gosh!" Belle gasped unexpectedly. 

"What is it darling? Is everything alright?" Rum asked, a hint of terror in his voice.

"It's the baby, it kicked." Belle said, placing her hands to her once again swollen belly. Rum helped to get Belle sitting more comfortably on the bed, before struggling to his knees, sitting by her feet. Belle grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach where Rum felt the first touch of his child. He smiled immediately, the tears returning to his eyes before leaning down to press his ear to Belle's stomach. 

"Hello Petal." He whispered to Belle's swollen belly. "Your Papa's here, and your Mama, and your big brother. Come here Bae, do you want to feel your little sister?" Rum asked his son, who looked a little afraid by what was going on. "It's alright Bae. Everything is fine. Would you like to meet your sister?" Rum asked, hoping his son would have the bravery of his mother.

"Yes please." Bae said quietly.

Belle gently reached out for her sons small hands and placed them on the side of her belly.

"You feel that Petal. That's your big brother Baelfire. Baelfire is a smart, and strong, and brave boy. And he's going to take such good care of you."

"I will Petal." Baelfire whispered into his Mama's belly before pressing a kiss to her stomach. 

"That was very kind of you Bae." Belle said as she stroked the boys cheek.

"May I go play with Mr. Crocodile in my room now Papa?" Bae asked.

"Alright. But we're going back downstairs for lunch in thirty minutes, that's one cartoon. Your Mama and I will come get you when it's time."

"Thank you." Bae said before running out of the room and down the hall to play with his stuffed crocodile.

"You know we're not actually calling her Petal." Belle said as Rum shifted up so that he was sitting next to his fiancé on the bed. "She'll get teased for it." Belle added for clarification.

"You let me call our son Baelfire, and he doesn't get teased for that." Rum said in defence.

"You said it was a Scottish tradition." Belle half heartedly argued back.

"Well it is. Besides the name suits him so well." Rum countered.

"Well I think I prefer Rose. Rose Gold."

"It's perfect luv. And she can still be my little Petal." Rum said happily, placing his hands on Belle's stomach, and moving further up to her waist.

"You're an excellent father you know." Belle said, boldly shifting so that she could startled Rum's legs, her swollen stomach resting between them.

"And you're an excellent mother." He whispered into her ear as he pushed aside her gorgeous auburn hair and began trailing kisses down her neck, sucking briefly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

"You're going to make an even better husband though."

"Is that so?" Rum said as he moved further down Belle's neck and towards her tumescent breasts, bringing his hands from her waist to cup the sides of her breasts and dipping his head between her cleavage.

"Mhhmm. You'll have to attend to my every need, and I know you'll be so dutiful." Belle said as Rum took her clothed breast within his mouth, she had been forgoing bras recently. Belle wriggled in his lap, her centre rocking against Rum's hardened member, working him up as he laved at her breast. He wanted desperately to remove her cloths and have her naked body at his mercy. But they always worked at Belle's pace during pregnancy. He released her nipple, the wet fabric clinging to her aching bud as he stroked the hair from his fiancés face.

"I will, will I? And what kind of needs are those?" He asked playfully before tenderly kissing her cheek.

Belle unexpectedly reached between them, dipped her hand into Rum's pants and boxer shorts before tightly wrapping her hand around his cock. Rum refrained from grabbing Belle's waist tightly as his face winced in pleasure. 

"Why sexual needs Mr. Gold." Belle said innocently, and he wanted to kiss the innocence of her face until she was screaming sinfully around his rigid cock.

"Fuck Belle." He nearly cried as she stroked the soft flesh of his cock, avoiding his slit, but venturing lower to cup his balls.

"Make love to me." She whispered into his ear as she stroked aside a stray stand of greying hair and placed a kiss to her fiancés forehead. 

"Cloths please." Rum huffed out as Belle continued to tease him lightly.

"Undress me. My hand is rather busy." She said as she finally brought her thumb to is dickhead, the sticky pre-cum sticking to her finger as she returned her attention to twisting around his shaft. Rum barley contained himself as he shook his head to concentrate on exposing Belle. He pulled at the bottom of her dress, lifting it over her thighs and belly, revealing Petal nestled safely in her Mama's tummy. He pulled the fabric over her breasts exposing her rosy nipples, aching for his touch. Finally, he expected Belle to lift her arms up so that he could pull the dress over her head but her right hand remained wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Belle, could you--"

"My hand is just to greedy for your cock, remember." Belle teased as her thumb bluntly pressed against the head of his cock, providing a jolt of pressure throughout Rum's body.

Eager to repay the favour, Rum slipped Belle's free hand from the dress and let the material slip down her other arm, and remained trapped somewhere between them before sending his mouth to attack her breasts. Belle's hand clenched tightly around his cock as Rum's tongue, and teeth, and mouth, played her like an instrument. She wouldn't think it possible to cum on his mouth on her breasts alone...if they hadn't already done it before. He'd tied her to the bed and worshipped her breasts, hovering over the rest of her body, until she cam so hard she couldn't see straight. Giving into the fight, Belle's hands slowly stilled over his cock until she couldn't take it anymore, and her hands shot up to Rum's shoulders for support. Rum took advantage of the moment to stick his hand between Belle's legs, the juices from her arousal already smearing between her thighs as he brought his hand to her dripping cunt; the little minx had forgone underwear as well. He teased her slit before moving to her opening, her muscles pumping in anticipation. He inserted his middle finger, barley two inches, and didn't thrust at all, before moving his thumb to her clit where he began teasing her little bud. Belle began rocking in rhythm with Rum's thumb, knowing she was only a sensation away from orgasm as he dragged his teeth along her breasts. When he slipped his finger in all the way and gave a few teasing thrusts Belle was cumming, her breath lacking as she rocked her body against Rum's hand. Rum moved his mouth from her breasts and up to her neck, kissing her sweat coated skin, licking over her pulse point as Belle road out her orgasm. 

"I'm going to make you scream." Rum said as he withdrew his fingers and licked his hand clean, her juices trailing from his finger and into his palm.

Rum undid his pants, the remainder of what Belle hadn't managed to fuss open. He removed his belt and did his best to pull his pants lower, but it was difficult with Belle's post-orgasmic weight resting upon his lap. When he had his clothing far enough out of the way he pulled out his cock, the head practically purple from Belle's mischievous little hand. He didn't even dare stroke himself a few times as he lined them up, covering his head in her juices.

"Is this alright Belle?" Rum asked desperately, remembering that she wasn't always up to penetrative sex. She nodded her head and wined in confirmation as she lifted her body up slightly so that Rum could push the head of his cock into her opening. Belle groaned, her body still extremely sensitive.

Belle leaned closer to Rum, as she slowly sank down on his cock, taking him in at her own pace. The sensation was maddening the tight heat slowly wrapping around his hard flesh inch by inch. But soon Belle had taken him all the way, filling her completely, buried balls deep into her anxious channel as she rocked back and forth becoming accustomed to the sensation. Belle used Rum's shoulders to lift herself up, her slick flesh pulling on his cock as she withdrew before dropping her body back down upon him. It took all the strength Belle had to chase after her pleasure, slowly lifting herself up before rocking back down upon Rum's cock. The pace was slow, and utter torture for Rum as he watched his beauty ride him to her peak. 

"Come on Rum." Belle said through her lack of breath. "I can't do this on my own. Petal's fine. Please." Belle begged, digging her nails into his shoulders as her resolve dwindle being stuck on the precipice. Rum didn't need to be asked twice, and he took Belle's approval with gusto, grabbing at her waist and smacking his hips up so that he was thrusting deep and hard into his little Belle. Belle moaned, he was giving her exactly what she needed, contrasting her downward movements with sharp thrusts into her body. Every sensation was heightened with the pressure from the baby and Belle soon found herself screaming out in pleasure as Rum's thick cock drove into her. Her orgasm ripped through her body, tearing her insides apart as she quaked around his cock. Rum took no time for Belle to adjust, continuing his thrusting through her orgasm as her body went limp on top of him, but her channel continued to squeeze his cock. Rum thrusts became erratic, desperately plummeting into Belle with complete abandon as he neared his climax. Rum came with a load sigh, wrapping his arms around Belle into a tight hug as his cum shot into her body, his cock spurting until he was empty. They sat there for a while, in each others arms, each regaining their breath as the hugged one another.

"Baelfire would have heard us that time." Belle finally said, pulling her dress, that had still been looped around her one arm, over her head, breasts, and stomach. Rum's spent cock however remained inside her body, as their mingled fluids slowly began to drip down Belles leg, pooling somewhere onto Rum's dress pants.

"He's used to it by now." Rum said with a chuckle as he tidied up Belle's hair.

"We're going to have to be quieter once there's two of them running around." Belle said as she slowly withstood from Rum's lap, his cock slipping from within her. Rum took the opportunity to pull on his boxers, and take off his dress pants, he would certainly be needing a clean pair. At the same time, Belle retreated to the master bedroom, no doubt to clean her sex and wipe the fluids from her thighs.

"How much quieter?" Rum said humorously as Belle returned to stand in front of him. 

"No quieter then when you were fucking me while your wife was in the house." She said seductively as she reached her hands down to finish buckling up Rum's belt for him.

"Well now I'm going to be able to fuck my wife without anyone giving a damn." He said pridefully as he leaned down to briefly kiss Belle's lips. 

"How did you get the papers anyway?" Belle asked.

"Milah said she and Killian were leaving, for good. I guess it was time for them to move forward. Maybe he's finally committed to her." Rum said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"I hope she's happy." Belle said melancholy.

"So do I."

"We're happy." Belle countered, smiling brightly and returning the joy to the room.

"Very." Rum said softly before kissing his little maid again. "I love you Belle."

"I love you to Rum." Belle said before accepting the hug from her soon to be husband.

"Hey! I thought you said you two would come get me for lunch?" Baelfire said from the doorway of their bedroom. "It's already been one cartoon!" The boy said adamantly and Rum and Belle began to laugh comfortably with one another. 

"Would you look at that Mrs. Gold, three years old and our son can already tell time!" Rum said proudly as he picked up his cane, walked over to his son, and scooped him up in his arms. "Say Baelfire how would you like to be your Papa's best man?" 

"Can Petal be Mama's best girl?" Bae asked sweetly.

"Bae darling, your sisters name isn't really Petal." Belle said as she joined the two, taking her son from Rum's arms so that they could walk down the stairs together.

"But that's what Papa calls her?" Bae said, playing with the ends of his Mama's hair before they made it to the kitchen and she placed him in his high chair in front of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Do you like the name Petal Bae?" Belle asked curiously, looking from her son to Rum, who was preparing separate sandwiches for them as well.

"I do, I do!" Baelfire said happily, before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"It's a little unconventional." Belle said to Rum.

"Well we've always been anything but conventional sweetheart." Rum said indicating the hidden meaning behind the affair, and Baelfire, and only now a marriage.

"Alright then. I've been outnumbered, Petal it is!" Belle said grandly as she ran her fingers through her beloved sons curls.

"Yay!" Bealfire shouted before reaching out for his Mama's tummy. Belle moved closer to her boy, who placed his small little hands on her tummy and leaned forward to whisper to his little sister. "I love you Petal." He said softly before grabbing up his sandwich and taking another sticky bite. The scene was enough to make Belle tear up. She had been blessed with a beautiful, smart, compassionate son; she had her precious Petal on the way, and now she was free to marry her true love. Rum limped towards Belle and placed a kiss to her temple as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. 

"Forever." He said knowingly, and Belle smiled back up at him.

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut series, and well, let's just say you have all created a monster and there will be more smut from my account in the future! 
> 
> If you like my stuff I've got a new story coming out this Tuesday June 7th! I hope to see some of you there!
> 
> Love Taylor xx


End file.
